<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-Haikyuu Idea: Verse The All-Japan- by DragonetEra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543014">-Haikyuu Idea: Verse The All-Japan-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra'>DragonetEra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Journal For Headcanons And Ideas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Miya Twins being Miya Twins, Oikawa Kuroo Bokuto Trio, Oikawa deserves recognition, Pretty Setter Squad, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Players selected for the All-Japan Training Camp against a custom built Non-All-Japan player team, but everyone on that team is a prodigy in their own positions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Journal For Headcanons And Ideas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-Haikyuu Idea: Verse The All-Japan-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I pictured this: An All-Japan starting lineup.</p><p>Players from All-Japan: Hoshiumi Kourai, Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Motoya Komori and Eikichi Chigaya (Broccoli #2)</p><p>
  <em>I didn't include Ushijima Wakatoshi because he was in a different batch of All-Japan players from the previous training camp.</em>
</p><p>Everyone has their own positions fill in already.......except Tobio and Atsumu, since there can only be one setter. I had a dilemma of whether to put Tobio or Atsumu as the setter.</p><p>In the end, I didn't put any of them as setters.</p><p>Atsumu/Tobio:???</p><p>
  <b>YA you hear me, in fact, no one is going to be playing their own positions.</b>
</p><p>I switched up all their positions like they did in the training camp, so it looks like the following:</p><p>
  <em>Setter = Hoshiumi Kourai</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wing Spiker = Miya Atsumu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wing Spiker = Eikichi Chigaya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Middle blocker = Kageyama Tobio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Middle blocker = Komori Motoya</em>
</p><p><em>Libero = Sakusa Kiyoomi</em><br/><em>. </em><br/><em>. </em><br/><em>. </em><br/>Sakusa: You mercilessly put the ace as the Libero?</p><p>
  <b>YES</b>
</p><p>Well, they are all known to be really well all-round players, and they've done this setup before. So it's not a big problem......until I introduce the team they'll be playing against. :D</p><p>------</p><p>Non-All-Japan starting lineup:</p><p><br/>First up, <b>Bokuto Koutarou</b>, Wing Spiker and captain of Fukurodani. Being one of the top 5 Aces in Japan,  I have no doubts putting him in.</p><p><b>Miya Osamu</b>, Wing Spiker of Inarizaki. His skills are said to be on par with Miya Atsumu. <b>Also it'll be amusing to see the twins trash talk and bicker on the court, opposite each other.</b></p><p><b>Kuroo Tetsurou</b>, Middle Blocker and captain of Nekoma. Bokuto's best <em>frienemy</em>, capable of blocking one of the top 5 Aces in Japan and a decent receiver.</p><p><b>Tendou Satori</b>, Middle Blocker of Shiratorizawa. Well known as the Guest Monster for his incredible intuition in blocking.</p><p><b>Nishinoya Yuu</b>, Libero of Karasuno. Previously awarded as best libero in Miyagi Prefecture, one of Karasuno's prodigy player other than Tobio.</p><p><br/>And finally the setter, it's pretty easy to guess who he is.</p><p><b>Oikawa Tooru</b>, Setter and captain of Aoba Johsai. Previously awarded as best setter in Miyagi Prefecture, with incredible ball control for his jump serves.</p><p>Everyone in the roster has been to nationals before......</p><p>Oikawa: *COUGH* =3=</p><p>Except Oikawa, that is. However, if there's anyone else that can compare with Tobio and Atsumu's setting, I believe it's Oikawa.</p><p>Who am I kidding, it's <b>definitely</b> Oikawa.</p><p>The ability to <em>'bring out the 100% of his spikers', </em>able to adapt to different spikes quickly. Also I would love to have Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto in a team.</p><p>Also Oikawa had an opportunity to make himself known as a skillful and underrated setter.</p><p>Also <em>'if you think Kageyama's jump serve is  </em><em>frightening</em><em>, this setter right here is his Senpai.'</em></p><p>Yea, do a flexing opening introduction like that and Oikawa would never shut up about it.</p><p>-----</p><p>Of course they would be some another sub players, but I'm too lazy to think of that :D I can't entirely plot what would happen throughout the whole match, but I can imagine a few senarios, incidents or scenes that might happen during the match between them.</p><p>
  <b>#1 Oikawa</b>
</p><p>From being introduced to the national players to actually playing, setting and serving. It would be amusing to see the All-Japan caught off guard by Oikawa's control in jump serve (except Tobio)</p><p>Sakusa had a hard time picking up Oikawa's serves at first. So everytime Oikawa serves, he would pull Komori to the back, hoping he would cover some ground for him. They eventually got the ball up.</p><p>Oikawa kept adapting to Bokuto and Osamu's timing in the first half of the match, he found their pace quickly. Osamu was actually impressed by Oikawa's setting.</p><p>
  <b>#2 Miya Twins being....Miya Twins</b>
</p><p>Like I said, they would bicker 24/7. Osamu would purposefully compliment on Oikawa's setting to piss Atsumu off.</p><p>Osamu: *says out loud and clear* DaMN, I wisHeD you wErE the seTTeR for our schOOL instead.</p><p>And Atsumu would spend half the match trying to serve and spike into Osamu's face.</p><p>
  <b>#3 Setter issues</b>
</p><p>Atsumu and Kourai didn't sync up with together very well, mainly cause Atsumu hesitated at Kourai's setting, which pissed Kourai off. Oops. Atsumu would rather Setter Switch with Kourai if he could.</p><p>Kourai would rather Setter Switch with Tobio. Oops.</p><p>
  <b>#4 Spikes</b>
</p><p>All-Japan team's spikes weren't getting through, one of the reason being lack in raw power (their ace Sakusa being locked in Libero position). In fact, the custom built team was gaining a lot of points from their blocks. Tendou and Kuroo were working together surprisingly well.</p><p>Tobio would prove to be a better at spiking than Eikichi, some of his straights were going through. But Nishinoya gradually picked up Tobio's straight, so Tobio tried shifting his strategy to win points by blocking. Bokuto's cross shots and raw power were not easy to manage, but Tobio's sharp game sense allowed him to block, touch a couple or two spikes from him. (Also because Bokuto is rather easy to read)</p><p>All-Japan's spiking weren't their finest arsenal to use, but their serves are.</p><p>
  <b>#5 Serves</b>
</p><p>From Oikawa to Tobio to Osamu to Atsumu to Bokuto to Kourai. The serves were the most intense and anticipated plays in the whole match. All-Japan has depended on their service aces to set the point, especially with Atsumu, Tobio and Kourai's serves. Nishinoya felt the pressure, Kuroo was there to help but even he found it challenging.</p><p>The custom built team has decent serves too, but Sakusa and Komori were working really well to dig them up, especially Komori, being middle blocker doesn't limit his receives.</p><p>
  <b>#6 Setter Dump</b>
</p><p>Oikawa made the first setter dump, right between Tobio and Kourai.</p><p>OH they were so pissed.</p><p>Kourai was very determined to setter dump back, Tobio adviced him to wait for the opportunity and don't rush it.</p><p>In the end, Kourai rushed it.</p><p>Oikawa noticed his actions and reacted to it, digging out Kourai's dump. Atsumu commented on Kourai's dump.</p><p>Atsumu: You suck.</p><p>Boy, he was so pissed again.</p><p>
  <b>#7 Dominant Trio</b>
</p><p>Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa were working very well, that is until Kuroo and Bokuto would sometimes mock at each other midmatch.</p><p>But don't worry, Oikawa found it entertaining and joined the chaos too. They were beginning to realise how compatible they were together.</p><p>
  <b>#8 Cross shots</b>
</p><p>Atsumu tried a few cross shots, he wasn't doing a good job and Tobio told him to stop since they were losing point because of Atsumu's mistakes.</p><p>Atsumu: Chill, Tobio. It's a practice match, take the chance to try something new.</p><p>Atsumu managed to change Tobio's mind. So Tobio temporarily (secretly) took over Eikichi's position for a while and tried a cross shot himself.</p><p>Tobio managed to nail one cross shot over a 2 people block.</p><p>He admitted it was more of a fluke, but that was enough to push the momentum on All-Japan's team.</p><p>
  <b>#9 Blocking</b>
</p><p>No one was losing on this aspect. Kuroo's read block, Tendou's guess block, Tobio's game sense, Komori's agility.</p><p>But Komori lacked a tiny bit of vertical jump height compared to the other middle blockers. Kourai would help with the blocking, and Sakusa would cover their back.</p><p>
  <b>#10 Winner?</b>
</p><p>I don't know. :D</p><p>All-Japan had an advantage on their skills and serves.</p><p>The custom built team had an advantage on experience and spikes.</p><p>Perhaps if All-Japan was playing in their original position, they would have a better chance at winning......</p><p>But it depends on the situation, I'm too lazy to analyse the whole thing base on individual stats anyway.</p><p>-----</p><p>But what do you think? How do you think the game will play out? It's all up to the <em>Fanon imagination. </em>So feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments :3</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>